rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Fan Races (Season 1)
Battle of the Fan Races (Season 1) is a fan made series created by Nicholas. 14 queens from 2 fan races represent their races in a battle for the title of "Wiki's Skinniest Race". The season was announced on October 11th, 2019, with the cast reveal on October 13th, 2019. The season premiered on October 14th, 2019. This season was the first of six round-robin battles. Anxiety's Drag Race goes up against Melanin's Drag Race in the first Pool A season. On November 23rd, 2019, Indiana Androgynous was crowned the winner. Hannah Rockwell and Kyla Mack were the runners-up. Team Anxiety's Drag Race Team Melanin's Drag Race Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won the season for their respective team. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"From Adam to Eve" * '''Guest Judges: Jake and Khonarh * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with snakes * Mini Challenge Winner: Elle G. Beaty * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card from Arda Wigs * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that shows off your representation of Adam as the first drag queen to walk the earth * Runway Theme: From Adam to Eve * Main Challenge Winner: Marina Chanel Bellry * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Hawaiian getaway * Bottom Two: Alexis The Shady Bitch and Elle G. Beaty * Lip-Sync Song: "Work" by Ciara ft. Missy Elliot * Eliminated: Alexis The Shady Bitch 'Episode 2: ''"Anxious Acabellas vs Melodic Melanins" * '''Guest Judge: Anna Kendrick * Mini Challenge: Dance off to "Freaky Money" in fat suits * Mini Challenge Winners: Indiana Androgynous and Periodt Stressed * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain in the main challenge * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, perform a live singing riff-off battle as rival girl groups. * Runway Theme: Gowns Galore * Main Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 and a year supply of hamburgers from Hamburger Mays * Bottom Two: Armani Nicole and Lovely Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: "Motivation" by Normani * Eliminated: Lovely Peaches 'Episode 3: ''"Let's Have A Kiki" * '''Guest Judge: Wendy Williams * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and create a Russian hooker persona * Mini Challenge Winner: Gia Martini * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: With a queen from the other team, film a commercial for your own gossip talk show. * Runway Theme: Feathers * Main Challenge Winners: Diana Omen O'Hara and Kyla Mack * Main Challenge Prize: $3,500 of Innovative Eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * Bottom Two: Charli Nebula 51 and Maria Chanel Bellry * Lip-Sync Song: "Almost Love" by Sabrina Carpenter * Eliminated: Charli Nebula 51 'Episode 4: ''"Marketing Sales Queens" * '''Guest Judge: Queen Latifah * Mini Challenge: Create a "Badonkadonk" with padding in 30 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Indiana Androgynous * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen * Main Challenge: Create a original merch for your very own merchandise table at Drag-Con, and sell it to the crowd. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Indiana Androgynous * Main Challenge Prize: A Caribbean Cruise by AllOutVacations * Bottom Two: Galantis Atlantis and Gia Martini * Lip-Sync Song: "Ex's & Oh's" by Elle King * Eliminated: Galantis Atlantis 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Kelly Rowland * Mini Challenge: Slap Out Of It! * Mini Challenge Winner: Diana Omen O'Hara * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card to FierceQueen.com * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Black & White Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Nutalia Saigon * Main Challenge Prize: 2 Couture outfits from Syren Latex * Bottom Two: Armani Nicole and Gia Martini * Lip-Sync Song: "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Armani Nicole 'Episode 6: ''"Bring It To The Hallway" * '''Guest Judge: Jennifer Aniston * Mini Challenge: Arrange the pit-crew based on who you think is a top or bottom * Mini Challenge Winner: Nutalia Saigon * Mini Challenge Prize: 4-night stay at Saguaro in Palm Springs * Main Challenge: Create a look from scratch inspired by a classic school stereotype * Runway Theme: School Stereotype Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Martini * Main Challenge Prize: A Flight 001 luggage package * Bottom Two: Elle G. Beaty and Periodt Stressed * Lip-Sync Song: "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts * Eliminated: Elle G. Beaty 'Episode 7: ''"Bridal Roast of Tana Mongeau" * '''Guest Judge: Tana Mongeau * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Diana Omen O'Hara * Mini Challenge Prize: Determine the roast order * Main Challenge: Roast Tana Mongeau at the bridal shower for her "wedding" with Jake Paul * Runway Theme: White Party * Main Challenge Winner: Indiana Androgynous * Main Challenge Prize: Skincare products from Lather * Bottom Two: Gia Martini and Hanna Rockwell * Lip-Sync Song: "Disturbia" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Gia Martini Roast Order 'Episode 8: ''"Serving Fish and Spitting Rhymes" * '''Guest Judge: Eve * Mini Challenge: Lipsync to Nicki's part in "Bang Bang" twice as fast as best you can * Mini Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the performance order * Main Challenge: Write and perform and original rap in front of a live audience * Runway Theme: Serving Fish * Main Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Main Challenge Prize: A custom website by Square Space * Bottom Two: Maria Chanel Bellry and Nutalia Saigon * Lip-Sync Song: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" by Eve ft Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Nutalia Saigon Performance Order 'Episode 9: ''"Hunks In Trunks" * '''Guest Judge: Jenna Dewan * Mini Challenge: Drag up contents of a brief case into fashion looks * Mini Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the makeover pairs * Main Challenge: Makeover a member of the cast from Magic Mike into a member of your drag family. * Runway Theme: Stripper Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Indiana Androgynous and Marina Chanel Bellry * Lip-Sync Song: "Feedback" by Janet Jackson * Eliminated: Marina Chanel Bellry Magic Mike Cast Drag Makeover 'Episode 10: ''"Disco Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Chaka Khan * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph a Disco routing for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch for the Disco Ball * Runway Theme: Disco Ball (Big Hair Everywhere, Roller Girl Realness, Disco Queen Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Hannah Rockwell * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 gift certificate from The Spa On Rodeo and a supply of Aquage Professional Haircare products * Bottom Two: Kyla Mack and Periodt Stressed * Lip-Sync Song: "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" by Donna Summer & Barbra Streisand * Eliminated: Periodt Stressed 'Episode 11: ''"Lady Marmalade" * '''Guest Judge: Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa & P!nk * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to the hit song "Lady Marmalde", then perform it in an ambitious production number alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Chandelier" by Sia * Top 3: Hannah Rockwell, Indiana Androgynous and Kyla Mack * Eliminated: Diana Omen O'Hara 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Battle of the Fan Races: Indiana Androgynous * Runners-Up: Hannah Rockwell and Kyla Mack Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:BotFR Category:BotFR (Season 1)